Eye of the Storm
by LoveForDrakeAndJosh
Summary: When a Tornado hits San Diego while Drake and Mindy are on a field trip, can they survive the storm? Drake & Mindy friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Its been forever since I actually wrote Drake and Josh. I just saw the movie Into the Storm and couldn't resist having a bad tornado hit San Diego. I've been through a tornado and it's scary stuff. I'm also so sorry for all the injured people and those that died.

I do not own Drake and Josh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Drake groaned as his alarm clock went off. He frowned, hitting it hard to make the annoying noise stop. He glanced at his brother's bed to see that Josh was already up and getting ready. He grimaced, wondering why someone would get up as early as Josh does. Drake took his time getting dressed and headed downstairs, seeing his mother watching the weather channel with a worried look on her face.<p>

"Morning mom. What's up?" he asked as he slipped into the kitchen.

Audrey sighed. "There seems to be a bad storm heading this way...I just...I'm worried I guess. It looks like it will be worst than severe."

Drake frowned. A storm? Who cares. All it is is lightning and thunder. "Oh...that's interesting. Anyways I gotta go! I promised to meet a girl."

Audrey turned to say something but Drake was already gone. She sighed and shook her head before looking back at the television. She frowned when she saw that a Tornado Watch was in effect.

"Crazy," Audrey muttered.

When Drake made it to the school, Trevor met him at the door and slapped him on the back.

"Morning man! Think it's going to rain?" he asked.

Drake shrugged. "Wouldn't doubt it. I heard it's supposed to be bad."

Trevor frowned. "Think they will cancel the trip to the mill today?"

"I doubt it. It's just rain, Trev."

Drake stepped past Trevor and began to walk to his locker, his friend trailing him. He put in the numbers and opened the door to retrieve the books with a grimace. He hates school. It didn't take long for him to make out with a girl and then get to class by the last bell. He slid into his seat with a sheepish grin. In the back of the room, Mindy rolled her eyes, wondering why she had to be stuck in a class with Drake. At least Josh was usually there for her to talk to. Now...he isn't because he took a different class.

"Good morning class," Miss Green said, "I hope you all are ready for a great history lesson! We are visiting the old mill to learn about how it operated and how it helped contribute to out fine city."

Drake rolled his eyes but said nothing. It was a free day out of school. He wouldn't complain vocally. Soon they were all heading out of the classroom and to the buses. He grimaced. Buses were not cool. But again he kept his mouth shut and climbed on board before taking a seat near the back. Trevor sat next to him with a smile.

"So what did they make in the mill?" Trevor asked, "Like...cereal and stuff?"

Drake shrugged. "Don't know and don't care."

The ride to the mill was quick and Drake had never been so happy to get off of a bus before. All the shouting and talking had been giving him a headache. He looked up to the sky and grimaced. It really did look like rain.

* * *

><p>AN: An idea I had! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Its been forever since I actually wrote Drake and Josh. I just saw the movie Into the Storm and couldn't resist having a bad tornado hit San Diego. I've been through a tornado and it's scary stuff. I'm also so sorry for all the injured people and those that died.

I do not own Drake and Josh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone!" called the teacher, "We need to go ahead and start to tour since some of it is outside, then you can wander and look at things to your leisure until we will be leaving."<p>

Drake sighed and stepped forward to stand beside Trevor who raised a brow at him. Drake shrugged. He was only here to get out of school. As the teacher and the guide began to talk, Drake tuned them out, thinking about the song he had been working on the night before. He followed the group when prompted but didn't pay much attention. Soon the guide finished his piece and Drake came back to listening as the teacher told them to separate and look around for a few minutes.

Drake stepped away from Trevor, looking at the tall trees. He frowned as he looked at the sky again. HE had a feeling something was going to happen but pushed it away.

"Trying to look like you're actually trying to learn something?" came a snide voice behind him.

Drake sighed and turned to Mindy with a glare. "Trying to look human?"

She made a pinched face and threw her nose in the air as she turned away. Drake shook his head and stepped towards this dark spot among the leaves. He frowned when he got close, seeing about a five foot drop. He could see a bunch of things down there, no doubt unusable. He wondered if this was like some garbage pit or something. He turned away, looking up to see the class starting to file into the old mill. Then the wind picked up. Drake frowned and stepped away from the pit, heading back to the building where he knew the class was supposed to meet.

Drake looked up to the sky, seeing that the clouds were much thicker looking now. He turned to look back towards the class and that was when he saw it. Standing tall as the sky and dark grey in color was a tornado. He could see the debris flying and his eyes widened. He turned sharply towards the pit again, seeing Mindy standing there. He suddenly realized that while he was day dreaming, the teacher must have announced the tornado and gathered everyone inside for safety. Something told him there was no time to get over there.

"Mindy!" he yelled as he ran back to that pit.

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Wow, you actually know my-"

She cut off with a shriek as Drake tackled her. He twisted his body, so that he wouldn't land on top of her as they fell into the pit. He gasped and coughed when he landed and he could hear the wind blowing as the tornado neared.

"What the hell Drake!" Mindy screeched.

Drake ignored her and rolled on top of her body, shielding it with his own. He gripped the grate underneath them, pinning her down so that they wouldn't get sucked up. He gasped, closing his eyes as he heard and felt things inside the pit being lifted out. Mindy had become silent as soon as he rolled her over, no doubt seeing the tornado. He buried his face in her shoulder, not really caring that this was Mindy and that it was his brother's girlfriend. What mattered at that moment was that this was a human being and no matter what problems they had with each other, something told Drake that Mindy would do the same for him as well.

The tornado soon passed over them and Drake's body was shaking from adrenaline. He lifted himself off of her as best he could but groaned when he felt some of that debris on his back.

"A-Are you okay?" Mindy asked with a shaky voice.

"Peaches," he grunted, shifting so the debris would hopefully slide off his back and to the side. He cried out in pain as something scratched his back when whatever was on his back, slid off. He moved off of Mindy and sat up, looking to the opening above them.

Mindy shifted, sitting up. "Is it...gone?"

Drake frowned. "Sounds like it. They say on TV that they don't really last that long..."

He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Mindy swallowed and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "I...you saved my life probably."

Drake shrugged. "You're my brother's girlfriend...plus you are human no matter how much I deny it. I couldn't let you be hurt or die."

Mindy nodded. "Thanks..."

"It's okay."

Drake stood then, turning to look for a way out of the hole. Mindy gasped.

"Drake your back is bleeding!" she called.

He sighed. "From whatever fell on us...I felt it cut into my back when I pushed it off. Shouldn't be too bad."

He stepped up to the edge and tested a rope that seemed to be caught on something at the top. Then he turned to Mindy.

"Can you climb a rope?" he asked seriously.

Mindy frowned. "I should...why?"

"I'm going to climb up to the top and hold the rope for you to climb up. That way if it breaks while I climb, you shouldn't be hurt," Drake said, starting to climb.

Mindy bit her lip, watching as Drake began to climb. She breathed a sigh of relief when he went over the edge of the hole. Then she gripped the rope nervously.

"Ready?" She called.

"Yeah! Go ahead!" Drake called back, gripping the rope.

Drake helped Mindy over the edge and made sure she was steady before letting her go. Then he turned and froze. The entire building, where their class had been, was gone. He felt his stomach drop in worry...Trevor and some of his friends had been in there.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter. Review if you want :)


End file.
